


Book Club

by ElderConnorJamesMcKinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Post Uganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderConnorJamesMcKinley/pseuds/ElderConnorJamesMcKinley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Price arrives home to find Connor McKinley  in tears.  What could have happened to make Connor so upset?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, I just like to make up stories about them. 
> 
> Spoilers for The Fault in Our Stars, just in case you've never read it.
> 
> This story has been floating around on other sites for a while, be kind it's my first story. Constructive criticism welcomed.

Ex Elder Kevin Price walked in the front door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Connor McKinley to the sound of crying coming from the living room. 

"Connor?"

The redhead turned and looked at his boyfriend with red, swollen eyes.

"What's the matter honey?" Kevin asked, wondering what in Heavenly Father's name could have got Connor so upset.

"Oh Kevin, it's so sad" wailed Connor, "he's dead!"

"Who's dead?"

"He is" replied Connor between sobs, a look of 'are you serious' on his face.

"Con, you're not making any sense. I need you to calm down and tell me what's happened." By this time Kevin was starting to worry. Had something happened to one of the ex elders families? 

"You're not thinking about Marley and Me again are you?" the brunette asked cautiously.

"Of course not Kevin, but he's dead!" By this time Connor was inconsolable.

Kevin sat next to Connor and put his arm around his crying boyfriend.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning and tell me the whole story. I can't help you if I don't know what's caused all this." Kevin said, gesturing to all the balled up tissues that littered the floor in front of the couch.

"Well", Connor sobbed, "they went to Amsterdam and......"

"Who went to Amsterdam?" questioned Kevin, getting more and more concerned over Connor's mental state.

"LET ME FINISH!" Connor shouted, shocking Kevin into silence.

"Whilst they were in Amsterdam, Gus told Hazel that his cancer had returned and that it was terminal."

"Con, who's Gus and Hazel?" Kevin asked, slightly confused.

Connor didn't hear the question, he was completely inconsolable again by this time but was determined to finish. "They got back to America, but Gus got worse. He died Kevin, he wasn't supposed to die!" Connor finished, his head on Kevin's chest, soaking his shirt.

Kevin was confused, he had no idea who Gus and Hazel were and why Connor was so upset.

Kevin decided to ring the others, he had to get to the bottom of what was upsetting Connor. He tried Chris and James but they had no idea what was wrong, the same with Eric and Oliver, and Jasper and Nathan. Kevin was getting desperate, Connor was still crying and Kevin's shirt was so wet with tears it was sticking to him. He dialled Arnold and Naba's number.

"Hello" Naba's accented voice answered.

"Hi Naba" Kevin replied, thankful she had answered and not Arnold. Arnold was a good friend but Kevin didn't think he'd understand this.

"Is something the matter?" Naba questioned, hearing the confusion on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I've come home to find Connor in tears and when I ask him what the matter is he makes no sense. He's starting to worry me. You don't know who Gus and Hazel are do you?" Kevin asked, hoping Naba might have the answer.

"Oh dear" Naba exclaimed, "I think I may have been the cause of this. Kevin, have you heard of 'The Fault in Our Stars' ?" Naba asked.

"Yeah, it's that book that's supposed to be really sad.......oh Naba, please tell me you didn't recommend it to Connor" Kevin sighed.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I didn't think it would affect him this much."

Even though he knew Naba couldn't see him, he smiled wryly and shook his head. 

"It's okay Naba, it's not your fault. I just needed to know what was up so I can try and calm him down. Thanks for your help." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Kevin looked down at the redhead who was still sobbing into his shirt.

"Con, honey, it's okay, it's just a story" he tried, but that just made Connor cry harder. Kevin kissed the top of his boyfriend's head and tried again. "It's just a book". That was the wrong thing to say.

"It is NOT just a book Kevin" Connor said, looking at his boyfriend with red, bloodshot eyes. "It is the saddest, most beautiful book ever written."

"Okay then, why don't I read it then we can talk about why you got so upset over it." Kevin suggested, trying to mollify Connor.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Connor walked into the apartment the next day to find Kevin crying, surrounded by tissues.

"I am never talking about this book ever." Kevin said in between sobs. "And if you even think about telling the others about this" he gestured to his tear stained face, "I will never speak to you ever again!"

Connor laughed.

"Your secrets safe with me Kev." he said, smiling.


End file.
